<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There In The Bunker by littlebitofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268789">There In The Bunker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos'>littlebitofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Frank Zhang, Bisexual Leo Valdez, F/M, Frazeleo, Gen, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sad Leo Valdez, Supportive Frank Zhang, Supportive Hazel Levesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo is overwhelmed, Hazel and Frank are always there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There In The Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit!” Leo’s ears caught fire. “Sorry guys.” He patted his flaming ears until they were simpling smoking. <br/>“Hey, don’t worry firebug.” Hazel’s voice was soft and calm, like always. Frank and she sat across the room of Bunker 9, on a workbench. They wanted to stay out of Leo’s way, but they also wanted to be there for him.<br/>“It’s just,” he took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate. “Everyone is counting on me to finish this project.” <br/>“Leo.” Frank sounded concerned. <br/>“I just can’t do this again. Everyone is always counting on me. First, it was building the Argo 2, and then it was keeping the Argo 2 in one piece. Then I had to deal with the whole prophecy and I actually died. I just can’t handle it anymore. Why me? I have tons of siblings. I don’t understand.” By the end of his short rant, there were tears streaming down his face. <br/>Hazel and Frank didn’t move from their seats on the workbench across the room. “Come ‘mere.” <br/>Leo wasn’t sure whether it was Hazel or Frank who said it but he did as asked. He walked sluggishly to the two on them and once he was within a foot of them, he was pulled into a warm group hug. Tears continued to pour out his eyes, causing a wet spot to form on Frank’s shirt, but Frank didn’t even notice. Leo was briefly aware of Hazel’s fingers combing through his messy curls and Franks hands rubbing circles on his back. <br/>They stayed like that, together and quiet, for at least an hour. When Leo’s tears dried streaks on his face and sobs became hiccups, he was released from the embrace. He looked up, whipping already dried tears from his face. His eyes moved back and forth between Hazel and Frank. <br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“No need to thank us, we’ll always be here for you.” Frank’s voice was love-filled and caring. <br/>“I’m sorry to bother you guys with all of this.” <br/>“Don’t you ever think you’re being a bother to either of us or anyone for that matter. We love you and want to help you, you’re not bothering us.”<br/>“I love you guys too.” <br/>	So the night went on. After a much-needed break, Leo continued to work and Hazel and Frank continued to sit in bunker 9. All that mattered was that they were together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>